A Quarter Mile At A Time
by DivergentMia
Summary: In street racing LA Tris, just wants to drive, but in a world of sexism, people oppose as being a female you can't race. Then one night when she's racing she meets the Torettos. Tris joins the family but at a cost, she must now settle down in one place, something that hasn't happened to her for almost a decade.


**Okay, so I was in bed yesterday when I was like OMFG I have this great fanfic idea and I was so excited, so today I decided to write. YAY!**

 **So anyway, I thought this would be a connective fanfic with my friends (Not that they would ever read this or anything. But we all like Fast and Furious and I like Divergent, so I was like YOLO (Sorry, that probs put a HEAP of you all off but YOLO! (Okay I'll stop)**

 **I should probs shut up now**

 **Enjoy!**

They told me that woman's job at a street race is to be a stripper, but I can't help it. I race my Mustang like I can't help it, they call me the next Toretto. It's my street race, but there's a certain electricity in the air, I can feel it. People look around for a group of certain people. And there's one word lingering in the air

 _Toretto_

The Toretto's are the legends of street racing. They have worked for the FBI and pulled of some serious heists and tonight they're coming to the first street race since their last case. Shaw.

The vibe gets stronger and I know that they're coming. I first see the infamous 70's Charger, that the 'alpha' of the Torettos drive. They come and park their cars along the curb in a perfect line, they'll be watching me.

I get into my car and 4 other cars, a ferarri that looks like its about to fall apart, a maserati, that just looks like a fancy car and a Jetta, it's a custom. We line up on the start line and my best friend Christina walks out infront.

"Okay" she says silencing the crowd. "The game is simple, a mile, first back winner. Winner takes cash." I was smart enough to not empty my pockets but I put in 1 grand. I look at the Torettos then forward, I am going to win.

"Ready." Christina puts her arms out "Set" she puts her arms put vertically "GO!"

My car gets straight to 150 miles in less and 5 seconds. I'm ahead of everyone. By the timei'm at half mile I turn on the first NOS tank and I get pushed back into my seat, I chuckle with excitement. The rush I get from racing. I'm 20 metres away from the finish and cinching it.

I cross the line a good 200 metres ahead of the other 4 cars and I get out and prepare for the swarm of people. It doesn't happen. The crowd's parting for a group of people to come through.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" its a females voice, rough with a Latino accent

"Tris" I say confidently.

"Hi, I'm Letty, this is Dom, the guy over there with that girl and the two kids that Brian and Mia" Next, she points to two black guys and girl with a dark natural "Thats Roman, Tej and Ramsey" she then points to a guy with dark hair and midnight blue eyes "That's Four"

"Thanks" I say uncertain, what the hell am I supposed to say/

"So you're the girl who won, its nice to see some winning chicks" she say

"Well, you don't normally see chicks winning street races." I say

"Nah, you don't" Letty says.

"So anyway, I came here to talk to you. We all agree you're a good racer so we were wondering if we could get to know you, it would be nice to have a chick that races like I do." she then leans in and whispers " A street-racer can only handle so much of Mother talk and Hackers."

"Amen sister." I say laughing quitely at my own joke. Letty laughs too.

"Hey, you want to come back with us, we usually have a family get together after races." Lety say smiling

"Sure." I say

"Dom, Brain, Four, Roman, Tej,Mia Ramsey" she says and everyone comes forwards. "Meet the newest member of the Torettos" she says and the crowd roars. I smile and this amazing feeling is in my stomach, covering me with joy as Letty puts her arm around me as we get into my car.

Letty directs me to the house and we talk the whole way there.

"So, just to let you know, play your cards here well, I frankly respect you, but, first, never take the first bite at a meal, that means you'll be saying grace. Next do not hit on certain guys, I might like you, but I won't like you as much if you hit on my husband, same goes for, do not hit on Brain or Tej they're taken" Letty says

"Okay, I kinda got that Brain is with Mia but who is Tej with?" I ask.

"Ramsey, Ramsey's the cute coffee coloured chick. Oh and so you don't get confused, Roman is the one who will hit on you." She says. To be honest, Letty doesn't look like the kind of girl who would be this nice to you, she's as tough as nails and at the same time is crazy nice.

"So you all live in the same house?" I ask

"Yea, last year we got it rebuilt, its 3 stories. First story is like your kitchen etc. second story is Ramsey and Tej's room, Roman's room, Four's room and a guest room. Third floor is Dom's and my room, Brain's and Mia's, Jack's room and Cara's. We have an attic, that everyone wanted when we got the housem but we decided to say that no one gets it. But, if you like it here you get the attic." Letty says.

"Sounds amazing. You're all so nice, I feel like I've known you all for years." I say

"We live like that, any of us will take a bullet for any other member of the family, whether we've known for 2 days or 2 decades." Letty says

"That's impressive" I say

"You ca stay with us tonight, you'll get the attic, its the ncest room in the house, you borrow some of mine, mia's and Ramsey' clothes. What size are you?" she asks

"I'm an 8, and thanks, I pretty much have no home I go around the country racing for an income. I haven't bought a house; I only get what I need."

"Ha, I respect that, Dom insists I get new clothes, trust me, I only have two outfits that are formal, none I bought by choice, one from my wedding and the other from a mission in Abu Dhabi. I think we're going to get on just fine." She say

"I'm glad." I say pulling into their driveway.

"Wow, I can't believe 10 people live here" I say admiring the suburban house.

"Its 11 now" she says walking up to the door opening it."No one will be back yet, Brain and Mia will be getting food and everyone else usually stays behind." We walk into the long hallway the follows along the house.

"Cool" I say

"How about we see if we can find something for you to wear, then you can have a shower and get cleaned up." she says walking to the stairs. I look along the walls of the house and see many photos of family, but the one that strikes me the most is a picture of a beautiful, slim woman in a leather jacket smiling with an asian man with shaggy dark hair looking equally happy, his arm around her.

We go up the next flight of stairs and Letty walks me into a large room with a black queen bed and two dressers with and ensuite bathroom.

"Tomorrow you, Mia and I; we'll go shopping for some stuff for you. You need at least 15 outfits, trust me, the laundry here is pretty big, you'll need stuff." Letty finishes her sentence as her phone buzzes and she looks at it.

"Screw showers we're going into the pool. She hands me a cute red bikini that ties up around the neck and hands it to me, she then gets herself a fluoro pink bikini with black on it for herself.

"Okay, so I'll show you your room, it's pretty clean and its pretty nice, you can get changed there, meet me in the hall in when you're changed." she says

"Cool." I say as she opens the door and leads me to the attic.

"Here you are," she opens the door to my room, and it was obvious why everyone wanted it, it was amazing.

"Thankyou." I say. The attic had two fairly large windows looking out onto eastern LA. It had dark wooden floors and deep red walls. I quickly stripped of my dirty clothes and put them in the cane laundry hamper and put my dirty,sweaty clothes in there. I put the bikini and look in the mirror to be pleased that my makeup is still intact. I walk out of the room and go down the stairs to Letty's room where she's waiting for me in the hallway with two purple towels.

"Come on, we'll need to get the lanterns on and get the outside set up, they'll going to be here in 15, come one." I follow Letty and wrap the towel around my waist. The backyard, is mostly a large patch of grass space of grass and a huge picnic table then a large pool and sandstone pavers, I have to say, its rather fancy for a family of street racers. Letty shows me how to turn on the lanterns and I turn all of lanterns and the warm light makes the pool look at clear turquoise colour, she lays I striped blanket on the grass and puts some pillows down with a few car toys for who I'm guessing Jack and Cara.

Letty inspects the kitchen if its clean and smiles, she calls me and we haul out a huge cooler of corona's and soft drinks.

"All done girly, come on, get a drink, I'll be right back." Letty goes back inside and doesn't vome back out until everyone else comes out.

I wake up the next moring tired, still wearing my bikini, at the end of my bed some camo green jeans, a black, tight tank top, a black jacket, a pair of black sock and some lace up boots are siting there, on the end of my bed. I get out and find a not scrawled on a post-it note.

 _Come down for breakfast, we'll be going asap._

I put the clothes on over the bikini and go downstairs where everyone's sitting around at a huge, long wooden dining table. Letty sees me and gestures for me to sit next to me.

I do as I'm told and sit next to her and she shoves a huge plate of eggs and bacon, WAY too much..

"I don't think I need that much" I say

"Don't worry, give it to Dom or Four, they like their food." Letty jokes, trust me, you'll be fed well here.

"I haven't had a proper meal like this for so long, I have take out and just go from each destination" I say

"Yeah, I remember August 2003, I was free-falling around the US, I was with Tej and Roman a lot but its not the same" Brian says lacing his hand with Mia's.

I finish my food and cross my knife and fork _._

"Free Food!" Letty says "Get it before it's gone." the boys lean in and go for my left overs like dogs when a steak is dropped "Okay, well we'll have to get going, getting Tris some supplies," Letty gets up with Mia and I follow. "See you guys" we say together and everyone says bye.

We walk out and get into, the blue minivan that looks completely out of order from all the racing cars. Letty goes shotgun and Mia drives, I go into the back..

We get to the mall and Letty leads us to a shop called Take it where it looks like that's where Letty gets her clothes.

Inside it looks like its mostly street racers that shop here and even with Mia's vibrant yellow summery summer dress, shoppers practically bow down to us.

After Take It, Mia leads us into a department and we gets our essentails for me such as shampoo, soap etc.

2 shops and 1 hour later we sit in the food court eating lunch before we go home.

"So Tris, where are you're from?" Mia asks

"I'm from Chicago" I say "The car scene down there was pretty big and I was in this group called Dauntless, it's pretty rough and you can't trust anyone" I say

"Four's from Chicago isn't he?" Letty asks

"Yea he is"Mia says "So what's your family like?"

"Well my parents died when I was born, I was looked after my great aunt Tori and I was driving crs my whole life." I sayn "I have a brother, but I haven't heard from him in a 9 years: since we were 16. Aparently he's some kind of big tech delevoper at Microsoft." I take a sip from my drink and look up.

"Yeah, interesting" Mia says smiling privately a Letty.

"Okay, listen, next month Brian and I are getting married next month and you'll need a dress, come on" Mia gets up and puts a twenty note on the table and we go to the dress shop. The attitude Mia had to buying a dress for me was completely opposite to Letty's and my attitude.

After a painful hour of trying dresses, we have no luck, I might be too fussy, or maybe I'm just too hard to fit, but Mia still keeps positive, we're walking down the aisles for a second time when I see it. It was navy blue, strapless. It comes a little above my knees and had a long gold zipper along the front. I have to admit, I look good, since I'm small,skinny and have no assets at all. When Letty sees me in the dress her face brightens, mostly from that we can finally get going. We pay and get the hell out of ghere.

We sit at a red light in a swarm of traffic waiting. By the time we get home it's already 4:30pm and we go to the garage to see mostly everyone theresitting on the lounges in the back.

"Look who survived shopping" Dom jokes as Letty sits on his lap.

"It wasn't that bad, aye Tris?" Mia says smiling as she sits next to Brain taking Cara out of his arms

"Sorry Mia, but it was worse" I say with humour and everyone laughs. I sit on a couch and Four hands me a Corona, I reluctantly pass it away.

We stayed at the garage for another hour or so then went back home because Jack and Cara were getting restless. I stayed behind having a look at the cars. I see a huge rover and see inside a whole heap of equipment and computers and Ramsey and Tej making out, naturally. I then see an Aston Martin at the end, I pop the hood and see a pretty good engine.

"That one's mine" Four says, "Dom and Brain helped me get it going"

"Ah, nice, looks pretty good," I say "I think it'll be a good match for my Mustang"

"Are you challenging me for a race?" he asks looking at me

"Hmmmm, maybe, maybe not." I say

"Well we can, quarter mile from the here to the lights" he says

"Maybe not today, we'll race though, I'd love to kick your damn ass, I know I can" I say, Four looks a little disapointed.

"Damn" he says sarcastically, "I was hoping we could race, no one ever sees how fast my baby is until they race it"

"Well, when we race, I'll get to see" I say playfully then turn around and get into my car and drive back to the house.

 **Okay, so what do you all think, I really need you guys to review and follow so I know if i'm going well, and please if you have an idea, just tell me, I'd love to see what you guys think.**


End file.
